May I Have This Dance?
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Sequel to "Could It Be?". Gibbs has an extra special surprise for Kate on her birthday. Now in chapter format.
1. Chapter 1

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Written by Jeanniefan78/April**

**Author's Note:** _This is my second NCIS fanfiction story; Sequel to "Could It Be?". If you haven't read "Could It Be?" yet, I would recommend you reading that one before you read this one. :) Also, I want to remind everyone that all of my stories will be slightly AU because Kate is still alive. Also, I realize that more than likely, Gibbs was an only child, according to the show, but I read another story where someone portrayed Gibbs with sisters and I like how it sounded, so I will include Gibbs with two sisters in my stories. So, I hope you will all enjoy this story as well as my other stories. :)_

As Tony sits at his desk, working at his computer, he looks up to see a familiar face, coming into the bullpen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boss's girlfriend," Tony teases.

Kate gives him a playful glare. "Shut up, Tony."

"How's life upstairs?"

"It's great. Especially since I don't have to listen to you run off at the mouth all day." She grins at Tony in a sarcastic way.

McGee laughs, quietly.

"What are you laughing at, Probie?"

"She's got a point," McGee says.

"Yeah," Ziva chimes in. "I've only been here a month and even I know that."

Tony gives Ziva a sarcastic look.

Kate shakes her head and smiles. "McGee," she says, handing him some sheets of paper. "Shandra needs your signature on these."

McGee thumbs through and signs each sheet of paper that Kate gave him and then, hands them back to her.

Kate walks over to Tony's desk. "And you, Smarty Pants, need to sign these." She hands Tony some sheets of paper.

Tony thumbs through and signs each sheet of paper that Kate gave him. "So," he says, standing up, walking up to her, and handing her the paper. "Is he a good kisser?," he asks, smiling.

"Tony!," Ziva exclaims.

"No, no," Kate says, looking at Ziva. "It's okay, Ziva. I'm used to him." She looks Tony right in the face. "If I may remind you of one thing, I am dating your boss. I am dating the man who has the power to make you or break you. Don't make me use it." She smiles, sarcastically, at him.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"It should, DiNozzo," a familiar voice says from behind him.

Tony's eyes widen.

Gibbs, then, makes his way to Tony's left side.

"Oh," Tony says, nervously. "Hey, Boss. I was just…uh…I'm…going back to work." He goes and sits back down at his desk.

Gibbs smiles, slightly.

Kate laughs. "I'll see you for lunch," she says to Gibbs before walking away.

"Okay," Gibbs says with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day, Abby is working away at her computers when a familiar face makes their way in to the lab.

"Hey, you!," Kate says, cheerfully.

"Hey, girl!," Abby says, excitedly as she hugs her friend. "What's up?," she says, breaking the hug.

Kate hands her some sheets of paper. "Shandra needs you to sign these."

"Oh, okay. Sure." She starts thumbing through each page and signs them.

"Hey, Abs…," Gibbs says as he walks in to the lab. "Oh, hi," he says with a bright look on his face as he sees Kate. "I didn't know you were down here."

Kate smiles. "Yeah. Shandra needed Abby to sign some things."

"Gibbs, I don't have that test result yet," Abby says.

"Okay." He turns his attention to Kate. "And I was just fixing to come up and see you. I'm afraid I have to break our date for tonight. Something came up that I need to tend to."

"Okay," Kate says.

He takes Kate's right hand with his left hand. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Kate says.

He leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Abs, call me when you have that result," he says, leaving the lab.

"I will," Abby calls after him.

Kate watches on as he leaves. She turns her head back around to find Abby grinning at her.

"Aww, wasn't that sweet," Abby teases.

"Oh, ha ha," Kate says back.

"You two are just too cute together," Abby says, handing the signed sheets of paper to Kate.

Kate laughs and shakes her head. "I'll see you later, Abby." She turns and walks out of the lab.

Abby watches on as Kate leaves. Upon hearing the ding as the elevator door opens, she creeps to the lab doorway to be sure that Kate is out of sight. Seeing that the coast is clear, she jogs briskly over to her lab phone. She picks up the phone and dials quickly.

"Hey, Gibbs…Yeah, she's gone…Okay, I'll meet you out front in five." She quickly hangs up the phone and starts shutting things down in her lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Kate is sitting propped up in her bed, reading, as her phone rings. She picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" A smile spreads across her face. "Hi."

"What are you up to?," Gibbs asks.

"I was just reading a little while I waited for you to call. Did you get done what you needed to?"

"Yep. I sure did and I promise I'll make up for canceling tonight," he says, smiling, slightly.

"No worries."

"Oh, and just so you won't go thinking I don't know or I've forgotten, I know you have a birthday coming up."

"Okay," she says, smiling.

"And I have a very special surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Very funny."

Kate chuckles. "Hey, I had to try."

"Well, I know it's late. So, I'm not gonna keep you up."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will."

"Bye," she says with a smile. She hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, on the morning of her birthday, Kate arrives for the day and sees a card on her desk with her name on it.

After she puts her things away and sits down at her desk, she picks up the envelope and proceeds to open it.

After it's open, she pulls out a square shaped card with a lump in the middle. On the front of the card is a picture of a smiling monkey. At the top, it says, "Happy Birthday…" She opens it and music starts playing. She hears a low pitched, chipmunk sounding voice, singing: "Happy Birthday to you, You belong in a zoo, You look like a monkey, And you smell like one, too." At the end of the song, a monkey squeals. On the left and right sides of the card are pictures of more smiling monkeys. On the right side, under the monkey, it says, "Have a monkey of a day."

Kate chuckles as she reads the card and listens to the song. "I might have known," she says as she sees Tony's name signed at the bottom. She, then, looks down to see that a giftcard from her favorite restaurant had fallen out of the card.

"Good morning," Shandra says, cheerfully, walking in.

Kate looks up. "Good morning." She turns her attention back to her birthday card and giftcard.

"What do you have there?"

"A birthday card and a giftcard from Tony. Here, look at this," Kate says, handing Shandra the birthday card.

Shandra takes the card and begins looking at it. She starts laughing when the music starts playing. "Oh, my gosh. That Tony is something else, alright."

"Yes, he is," Kate agrees, chuckling.

"Oh, and speaking of your birthday, this is for you." Shandra hands her a giftbag and a card.

"Oh, thanks!" Kate takes the giftbag and card. She lays the card down and peeks into the giftbag. She pulls out the tissue paper and then, a medium-sized red candle already in a glass container. "Ooo, Apple-Cinnamon! That's my favorite candle scent. Thank you!" She stands up and hugs Shandra.

"Your welcome." The hug breaks. "It's my way of saying not just Happy Birthday, but also thanks for doing a good job. I'm glad I have you up here."

Kate is very touched. "Well, thank you. That means a lot to me. And, you're welcome." Kate sits back down at her desk.

"Yeah, when Gibbs first came and told me you needed to transfer, I was a little surprised. But, then, he told me why and I said I'd be all too happy to have you on my team."

"Well, thank you," Kate says, smiling.

"So, how are things going for you two, if I'm not being too personal?"

"No, not at all. Things are going great. We're both very happy."

"That's wonderful. Gibbs is a good man."

"Yes, he sure is. You know, the funny thing is, we clashed when we first met. We argued back and forth over stuff and well…the next thing I knew, I was falling in love."

"Well, obviously, so was he."

Kate smiles. "Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what he's gonna do for your birthday?"

"Not a clue. All he's told me is that he has a special surprise for me."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess I'll find out come tonight."

"Oh, did you find anything out about Petty Officer Swanson?," Shandra asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, I did and the more I look into her case, the more I think she's been framed."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think she had the worst defense attorney ever made. If I'd have investigated a case like this lawyer defended her, Gibbs would have fired me long ago."

"Okay. I'll get someone in the legal department to help us look further into this."

"Okay." Kate turns to her computer and Shandra leaves the work area.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow and sets it next to Abby, who is standing up and working at her computers.

Abby looks over at him. "Oh, hey. I'm glad you're here." She looks back at her computer screen. "I was able to analyze the reflection in the driver's side mirror and got a sharp enough image to run through AFIS. I got a hit and it is Chief Petty Officer Steven Howell-right there-plain as day."

"Good work, Abs. Print me out a copy."

"Printing now," she says as her printer starts printing.

"This dirtbag isn't gonna know what hit him."

"Serves him right." She pauses briefly. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

Gibbs gets a smirk on his face. "As ready as I'll ever be, Abs."

Abby smiles. "Good." She pauses briefly and goes to get the freshly printed photograph. "You got yourself a heck of a woman there, Gibbs."

Gibbs nods his head once. "That I do, Abs. That I do."

"And you know what else?" She hands him the picture. "She's got herself a heck of a man."

Gibbs smiles as Abby hugs him.

"Best wishes."

"Thanks for everything, Abs," he says after the hug breaks.

"No problem," she says with a smile.

Gibbs leaves the lab and Abby watches until he's out of sight. Once he's out of sight, she squeals intensely, but quietly, and does a little dance as she goes back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Kate was indeed surprised. Gibbs had ordered takeout (steak and baked potato for her and steak and fries for him) and they had dinner by candlelight at his house. Little did Kate know that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"This was great, Jethro. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I want to ask you something. Do you remember what you said to me the night you hired me?"

Gibbs is quiet for a moment as he thinks. "Oh…" He smiles. "Yeah."

"You said and I quote 'Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign' ," she says, smiling.

"Well I didn't, did I? I just transferred you."

They both chuckle.

"You know," he says, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Hiring you is one of the smartest things I have ever done."

Kate blushes and smiles. "Aww, Jethro…"

"I'm serious." He stands up and extends his left hand to her. "Come here."

She extends her right hand to him as he helps her up. "What?," she asks, sort of puzzled.

He pulls her a short distance in to the living room, cups her face in his hands, and kisses her. After the kiss breaks, he puts his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Caitlin Todd. I always have."

Kate's eyes begin to fill up with tears as she takes in what Gibbs just said to her. "I love you, too."

"Close your eyes. I have something for you."

As Kate closes her eyes, she smiles, but she can't imagine what else Gibbs could possibly have up his sleeve.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Upon opening her eyes, she gasps and is overcome by the sight before her. Gibbs was down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand and the most gorgeous diamond ring in it was staring back at her.

She puts her right hand over her mouth. "Oh, my gosh," she says as tears slowly trickle down her cheeks. She drops her hand from her mouth.

"Caitlin Todd, will you marry me?"

With tears still trickling down her cheeks, she smiles, sweetly, and nods her head. "Yes." She wipes a tear from her left eye.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she says, smiling bigger as she wipes another tear from her left eye and then, her right eye.

Gibbs stands up and he and Kate hug tightly as Kate continues to cry. After a brief moment, they pull back slightly and share a sweet kiss. Upon breaking this kiss, they hug a few seconds more and then, let go.

Gibbs, then, proceeds to take the ring out of the box and as he slips the ring on her finger, she looks at it in awe. She looks up at him and then, back at her ring. "It's so beautiful," she says, still crying.

He smiles. "I'm glad you like it."

Gibbs continues to smile at her as he takes her hands in his. "You know, I know that we haven't been together that long and to some people, this may seem a bit soon. But the more I've thought about it and the more time we've spent together over the last several weeks, the more I've realized that I don't want to spend another day, or even another moment, apart from you. I want to wake up every morning with you lying next to me. And, my feeling is 'Why wait?' when you know in your heart you've found the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Kate smiles as tears, once again, fill her eyes. "I feel the same way. You know, I've only been waiting for you to propose since the day we got together." They both chuckle and Kate wipes a trickling tear off of her right cheek. "So, how long are you gonna make me wait to get married because I don't think I can wait too long?"

Gibbs smiles at her. "We can have as short or as long an engagement as you want."

"Short," she says with a smile.

"Done."

"I love you, Jethro, more than you can possibly imagine."

He pulls her into a hug. "And, I love you."

As the hug breaks, Gibbs picks up a remote control off of the coffee table, points it toward his stereo, and turns it on. After a couple of seconds, "When a Man Loves a Woman" by Percy Sledge begins to play.

"May I have this dance?," Gibbs asks, extending his left hand to her.

She smiles. "You may," she says as she takes his hand and they begin to dance.

As they dance, Kate begins to cry, once again. She is overwhelmed and overcome by all the love she had been shown and was still being shown. She had really and truly found her soulmate and she felt so blessed.


	7. Chapter 7

A little while later, the evening comes to an end as Gibbs and Kate make their way into Kate's apartment. Kate walks over to the coffee table and sets her purse and keys down on it, with Gibbs following her.

She turns back around to face him and puts her arms around his neck. "This has been the best birthday of my whole life," she says, smiling, and as he wraps his arms around her. "Thank you."

He smiles back at her. "You're welcome."

She pulls his head down, slightly, and brushes his lips with her own.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. Happy Birthday."

She smiles. "Thank you."

He pulls her into a full embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After the hug breaks, Kate escorts him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says, opening the door.

"Okay," she says, smiling slightly.

He gives her a quick kiss before leaving.

Kate shuts the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, Kate is sitting propped up in her bed, talking on the phone to her sister.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun. We'll have to see about that once Jethro and I figure out what kind of reception we're gonna have."

"Well, Sis, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, I'll go and see this lady I know that does sewing and she can get my measurements. Then, I'll try and call you tomorrow sometime and let you know what they are."

"Sounds good." Kate hears a beep on her phone, signaling to her that she has another call coming in. "Well, Sis, I better let you go. I have another call coming in."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sis. Bye." Kate takes the phone away from her ear, presses a button, and then, puts the phone back up to her ear. "Hello?" A smile spreads across her face. "Well, hi. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yeah," Gibbs says. "I didn't plan on it, but I couldn't resist."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I just got through talking to my sister and then before her, all three of my brothers."

"Oh yeah? What did they say?"

"They're all thrilled. They couldn't be happier for us."

"Good," he says with a smile. "I just got through talking to both of my sisters and they're happy for us, too."

"Good," she says with a smile.

"Well, I know it's getting late. But, I just had to tell you one more time tonight that I love you."

Kate blushes and smiles. "I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Honey."

"Goodnight." She smiles, takes the phone away from her ear, presses the talk button twice, dials a number, and then, puts the phone back up to her ear.

"Hi, Mom. It's me."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Abby is working at her computers, standing up, when Kate comes walking into the lab with a big smile on her face.

"So," Abby says, looking over at her. "Am I looking at the future Mrs. Gibbs?"

Kate sticks out her left hand and shows her the ring. "Yes, you are," she says, still smiling.

"Yes!," Abby cries, throwing her arms up in the air. "Congratulations!," she says, hugging Kate.

"Thank you."

Abby breaks the hug. "Wow…"

"Yeah. I still feel like I must be dreaming."

"I hope it's okay that I helped him pick out the ring."

"Are you kidding? Of course it's okay."

Abby smiles. "So, do you guys have any idea when?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We set the date for five weeks from tomorrow: Saturday, December 3rd."

"Wow, you guys aren't wasting any time!"

"No, we aren't. I asked him how long he was gonna make me wait to get married because I didn't think I could wait too long and he said we could have as short or as long an engagement as I wanted. So, I said short. Then, a little while later, before he took me home, we talked about it and decided on December 3rd because we want to be married by Christmas and December 3rd would be best so hopefully, we'll have time for a honeymoon and if not, we may try to take a little trip later on down the road, Lord willing."

"That's awesome, Kate! I can't tell you hoe excited I am for you guys!"

"Thanks. And, provided nothing comes up between now and then, we're going next Friday to get our marriage license."

"Cool," Abby says, smiling. "So, does anyone else know?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all here already when Jethro and I got here and there was just no way we could hide it."

"What did they say?"

"It's actually kind of funny. I thought Tony was gonna pass out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kate says, starting to laugh. "When Jethro and I came walking in this morning, our faces must have given it away. Because before either of us could say anything, Tony said we seemed especially happy this morning and as Jethro walked toward his desk, he said, 'We have good reason to be, DiNozzo'." Then, I chimed in and blurted out, 'We're getting married!' Well, then, Tony's eyes bugged out for a second and then, he was like, 'Are you serious?' And, so, I flashed my ring and said, 'Yes, I'm serious.' So, then, while McGee and Ziva are sitting, speechless, at their desks, Tony stands up and looks closer at my ring and he was like, 'Wow…'"

"Oh, my gosh," Abby says.

"Yeah," Kate says, laughing. "And then, Ziva and McGee come over to me so they can get a closer look at my ring and Ziva says it's beautiful and then, hugs me and says congratulations. Then, McGee says, 'Yeah, congratulations' and then, hugs me. And Tony's still standing there, behind his desk, with a dazed look on his face."

"Oh, my gosh. I would have loved to have seen that," Abby says, laughing.

"Yeah. And then, while McGee and Ziva are congratulating Jethro, Tony actually comes over to me, hugs me, and says congratulations."

"Way, cool," Abby says, smiling.

"And then, I went upstairs to put my stuff away before I came down here."

"What did Shandra and everyone upstairs say?"

"Oh, they're all thrilled."

"Good," Abby says with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. Will you be a bridesmaid?"

Abby gasps. "Yes!," she cries, hugging Kate. "I'd be honored!," she says, breaking the hug.

"Good. At some point, next week, I need to take you and Ziva to get measured and fitted."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah. She's been through a lot and I want to do something nice for her. So, I asked her this morning and she accepted."

"Awesome! So, who's gonna be the maid or matron of honor?"

"My sister. She's getting this lady she knows who sews to get her measurements and then, she's gonna call me and give them to me and I'll give them to the bridal shop."

"Cool. Do you know where you're gonna go yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd look around over the weekend and see what's out there."

"Awesome."

"Abby, I need…," Ducky says, walking into the lab, but stops when he sees Kate. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, not all," Abby says.

"I have a tissue sample I need you to test," he says, handing Abby the tissue sample. He, then, turns his attention to Kate. "Kate, my dear, I just heard the happy news. Congratulations," he says, hugging her.

"Thank you, Ducky," Kate says, breaking the hug.

"You're welcome. Now, let me see here," he says, taking her left hand. "Oh, my, that is a beautiful ring."

"Thanks."

"You are most welcome, my dear. Well, I'll let you girls get back to whatever you were doing." Ducky turns and leaves the lab.

"Thanks, Ducky," Abby calls after him. She, then, turns her attention back to Kate. "Okay," she begins. "Before you go back upstairs, you have to tell me about last night."

"Oh, Abby, it was so romantic…"

THE END

©2009 By Jeanniefan78/April*No part of this story may be performed or reproduced in any way, in whole or in part, without prior written consent of the author.*All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated or affiliated with the owners, creators, cast, crew, or producers of NCIS or any media franchise. This is strictly for fan enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
